¡Torturando a las persona! ¡Campamento de Verano!
by Nita-Chan x3
Summary: Los chicos y chicas del Raimon son secuestrados nuevamente por Karen, Andrea y Silvia...Pasaran siendo torturados en una mansión lujosa en la cual se encuentran muchos Oc's Mal Summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Andrea: Hola soy Andrea y esto es Jackass!

Silvia: Etto…Hola mi querido público!

Karen: Hola ._.

Andrea: Empezamos con este Fic de torturas Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera a todos los violaría una gallina y Goenji no sería tan trasexual

Goenji: HEY! O_Ó

Karen: Que comience ._.

**-Día 26 de Agosto-**

**Endo: **Que lindo día! Los patos cantan en los árboles, Goenji se echa gel en el pelo y tengo una serpiente en la cabeza *-*

**Goenji**: ¡Que no me echo Gel mielda! Y Endo…La serpiente te esta mordiendo -.-

**Endo:** ¡QUÍTAMELA! O_Ó

**Goenji:** Bueno ¬¬ **-Le quita la serpiente- **Pero ¿Como llego eso allí?

¿?: ¡Es que fuimos nosotras! **–Con lentes de sol-**

**Endo: **¡MIRA! ¡THE BEATTLES! *w*

Andrea: ¬¬U…Mi nombre es Andrea y te castigaré en nombre del amor y la justicia **–A lo Sailor Moon-**

**Raimon: -Aparecen- **¿¡QUÉ CARAJ** HACEN AQUÍ!?...¿Y quiénes son? O_O

**Karen: **Hola yo soy Karen :3 Y les vengo a decir que tienen un partido en Italia

**Raimon: **Ya caimos en eso una vez ¬¬

**Silvia: -Saca un balón- **Endo…

**Endo: **¡UN BALÓN! :D **–Lo toma- **¿Por qué tiene cuenta regresiva?...Un momento…¡TIENE UNA DINAMITA ANTI-PERSONAL! **–Explota y cae al suelo-**

**Raimon: **-.-U Por cierto que quieren? ¬¬

**Karen: **Quiero que vengan con nosotras uwú

**Raimon: **No ¬¬

**Silvia: **Entonces háganme un favor…Ponganse en la X que esta allí ._.

**Raimon: -Se ponen en la X- **Y ahora…? **-Les cae una red- **¬¬U Creo que la inteligencia nos abandono

**Inteligencia: **u_ú

**-Las chicas se llevaron a los del Raimon a un lugar donde habían canchas de fútbol, piscina, una mansión y todo tipos de cosas-**

**Raimon: -Todos adentro de un saco- **No podemos respirar x_x

**Karen: -Los saca afuera del saco- **Tada! Bienvenidos a la Mansión de Torturas!

**Endo: -Mirando el lugar- **UNA CANCHA DE FÚTBOL! **–Va corriendo y cuando toca las rejas le da electricidad- **Auch…Y eso por qué? T-T

¿?: Por que estarás sin jugar fútbol mientras estes aquí y esto es solo para tentarte :D

**Endo: **Momento…esta voz es de…WAAA! O_O

**María: **Hola Endo-Baka n_n

**Raimon: **LA BRUJA POTTER! O_O

**María: **¿Cómo me llamaron? ¬¬ **-Con una zapatilla kamikaze- **(**Mucho Germán xD)**

**Raimon: **De ninguna manera señorita O_O…**-Mirando a Andrea- **¡NOS TIENES QUE EXPLICAR ESTO!

**Andrea: **Pues están aquí porque…

¿?: **-Aparece una chica vestida de Saw- **Vamos a jugar un juego…

**Chicas del Raimon: **AAAH!

Shin: ¿Saben? Prefiero la niña del aro ._. **–Se viste como ella- **Ahora si, lo que quería decir es que están secuestrados por nosotras las torturadoras oficiales de ustedes desde momentos inmemorables u.ú

**Endo: **Osea que estarán todas las que siempre nos han torturado? TT_TT

**María: **Exacto :3 Y aquí esta Mike! **–Aparece Mike vestido de camarera- **El será el mesero oficial de ustedes

**Mike: **¬¬

**Hiroto: -Con los ojos brillantes- **¿Y ustedes son las únicas que están aquí? *-*

**Andrea: **Oh es cierto, se me olvido llamar a los otros u_ú **–Grita a la Mansión- **¡TSUKI, MARIO, KAZUKI, MARC, VENGAN ACÁ!

**Tsuki, Kazuki, Marc y Mario: **¡Hola!

**Raimon: **Hola -.-

**Tsuki: **¬_¬ Saben algo? A mi me gusta hacer Kaboom u_u

**Fudo: **¿Te gusta que? -.-

**Tsuki: -Hace explotar una bomba- **Hacer Kaboom! :D

**Kazuki: -Grabando- **Y murieron :D

**Raimon: **SHET! T_T **–Salen volando y caen en una fuente de mostaza- **

**Aki: -Sale de la fuente de mostaza- **Ahora me tendré que bañar -.-

**Mario: **Aki desnuda *¬*

**Todos: **O_o

**Mario: **¿Qué? Un hombre tiene su mente pervertida ._.

**Sakuma: **Le quitan la novia a Endo u_ú

**Endo: -Viendo una mosca- ***o* **-Le pone una correa- **Te pondré Mosquita Rara Bien Bellaka u_ú

**Todos: **-.-U…

**Fudo: -Con una lanzallamas- **Lo puedo quemar? ¬¬

**Kazuki: **No lo mates al primer día Fufou e.e

**Mario: -Se acerca a Haruna- **Dame tu número :3

**Kido: **O_Ó

**Shin: **No, Mario tu y Mike tienen que hacer Yaoi u_ú

**Mike: **Me niego ¬¬

**Shin: **ENTONCES TE VIOLARA UNA GALLINA! O_Ó **–Le lanza una gallina y empieza a violar a Mike-**

**Mike: ** TT_TT

**María: **Pobre ._.

**Karen: **Ahora Mike es Gay y hace Zoofilia ._. **–Escucha a un chico cantar- **e_e

¿?: **-Cantando- **Abuelito dime tu lo que dice el viento en su canción n.n

**Chicos: ** O_O

**Memo**: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso un chico no puede cantar Heidi? ¬¬

**Karen y Silvia: **Primo me avergüenzas -.-

**Ichinose: **¿Y este quién es? -.-

**Tsuki: **El primo de Karen y Silvia y Hermano de Andrea

**Marc: **Parece gay -.-U

**Memo: ** Dejame ser ¬¬ **-Voz de chica-**

**Tachimukai: **Etto…¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir? ¬¬

**María: **Dormirán en la mansión

**Raimon: **YUJU! No son tan malas después de todo *-*

**María: **Pero dormirán en el sótano ¬¬

**Raimon: **Retiramos los dicho -.-

**Mario: **Pues yo soy Awesome y duermo en el techo **–Con lentes de sol-**

**Andrea: **Baka ¬¬

**-En la noche, en el sótano-**

**Kabeyama: **Este lugar me da miedo…suenan ruidos extraños

**Fudo: **Llorón ¬¬

**Endo: **Anda chicos ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

**Goenji: -Señala la puerta- **S-se esta abriendo…

**Tachimukai: **O_O…Una…una chica con la cara llena de…

**Todos: **SANGRE! O_O

**Shin: **-**Enciende la luz y tiene la cara llena de Ketchup- **Hola chicos :D

**Todos: **-.-U…

**Shin:** Solo venía a decirles que mañana empiezan las torturas

**Todos: **NOOO TORTURAS NO T_T

**Shin: **Haruna, Aki y Natsumi dormirán con nosotras

**Fubuki: **¿Y Fuyuka? ._.

**Shin: **Ella esta en otro lugar…Jejejeje…**-Risa malvada-**

**-Con Fuyuka-**

**Fuyuka: -En una habitación con muñecos de Chucky, el payaso asesino etc…Viendo la película de El Exorcista- **MAMI

**Andrea: **Y aquí termina –w- Si esta aburrido el principio lo siento, pero no tenia muchas ideas bueno dejen sus torturas en los reviews! Y si alguien mas quiere aparecer me avisa :3 **(Aunque también aparecerán Sam, Jorge, Andreína etc…)**

**María: **Sayo!

**Shin: **Bye!

**Silvia: **Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

**Andrea: -Amarrada en una silla en una habitación oscura- **QwQ

**Shin: **Muajajajaja! Menos mal continuaste el fic eweU

**Tsuki: -Con un cuchillo- **Exacto ^^

**Andrea: **Por que el mundo es cruel…Por que el mundo es cruel…TT_TT

**Karen: **-.-'' Que comiencen las torturas! **–Sonrisa macabra-**

* * *

**Endo: -Despierta- **Buenoooos días! ^w^ **-Le cae una araña al frente- **AAAAH! O_O **–Se desmaya- **x_x

**Fudou: **¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? Nos despertamos y ya nos quieren matar? ¬¬

**Natsumi: -Entra en la habitación- **No, de hecho esa es mi araña se me había perdido, gracias por encontrarla! *-*

**Fudou: **Niña idiota…

**Goenji: **NO LA INSULTES! O_Ó

**Todos: **UuuuUuUuUuuUuh w

**Goenji: **Digo…a las mujeres no se les insulta…**-Sonrojado-**

**Shin: **¡LEVANTADOS NIÑOS IDIOTAS! O_Ó **–Con una mascara de Saw-**

**Todos: **H-HAI! O_O **–Se levantan en pijama todavía-**

**Shin: **-.-U…Bien…tienen ¡5 minutos para vestirse y los esperamos en el desayuno! ¬¬ **-Se va-**

**-En la graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mesa de desayuno-**

**Memo: -Comiendo zanahoria- **¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? :3

**Tsuki: ¬¬ -Le quita la zanahoria- **Mal chico uwú

**Memo: **¿Me ves cara de Perro? ¬_¬

**Tsuki: **Nunca dije eso ewe

**Karen: **Dejen de pelear ¬¬…¿Quiénes son los que van a venir Andrea? e_e

**Andrea: **Tenemos a…**-Le cae alguien encima- **x_x

¿?: HOLYWIS! **–Voz de mujer-**

**Tsuki y Karen: **¡JORGITO!

**Jorge: **Primi ¬¬ Karen *-*

**Andrea: **¡SAL DE ENCIMA! O_Ó **–Lo tira al basurero-**

**Sam: **¿Y yo que? -.-

**Todos: **Ah hola ._.

**Shin: **SAM! SAM! SAM! SAM! *-* **-Se lanza encima-**

**Raimon: **¿De qué nos perdimos? ._. **–Vestido-**

**María: **Los estábamos esperando… :3 ¡Sientense!

**Raimon: -Se sientan en la mesa- **Uuuh comida *-*

**Mike: **Coman todo lo que quieran…Lo preparé yo, el gran chef Mike!

**Mario: **No tienes nada de talento ¬¬

**Mike: **Te aprovechas de mi nobleza QwQ

**Raimon: **._.U…Un momento…esto es carne cruda ewe…

**María: **Esa es la idea, van a comer carne cruda :3

**Mike: -Con un cuchillo- **Yo había cocinado papas fritas con pescado y tarta de kiwi ¬¬

**Andrea, Karen, Tsuki y Shin: -Comiendo lo que preparo Mike- ***w*

**Raimon: ¬¬U…**No comeremos eso!

**Shin: **Oh si lo harán uwu…O si no irán a una habitación y quedaran encerrados y la única forma de salir será violándose entre ustedes

**Raimon: **O_OU…**-Se comen la carne cruda- **¡AAAH ESTA SALADA! **-Se les sale el alma por la boca-**

**María:** Mala suerte igual estarán encerrados! :3 **–Aprieta un botón que hace que se abra el suelo donde estaba la mesa y caen los del Raimon a una habitación-**

**Aki: **Esto no estaba en el contrato ¬¬…

**Jorge: **Oh querida Aki, creo que se violaran a tu novio antes que tu a el uwú

**Chicas: **Jorge ¬¬U

**-En la habitación- **

**Endo: **Quiero salir! QwQ

**Kido: **¡Exijo que me dejen salir! ¬¬

**Tachimukai: **¡Y yo exijo lo que el exige! ¬¬

**Fudou: **Y yo exijo lo que ellos exigen! ¬¬

**Chicas: -Aparecen en una pantalla de la habitación- **Buu! OwO

**Chicos: **Eso no da miedo

**Shin: ¬¬…-Saca una motosierra- **ASUSTENSE CABROS DE M***!

**Chicos: **AAAH! O_OU

**María: **Solo venía a decir que saldrán de aquí solo violándose entre ustedes n.n

**Andrea: **¡Y tendrán compañía! w/ **-Aparecen Jorge, Sam, Memo, Marc, Mario y Kazuki en la habitación con ellos-**

**Kazuki: **¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¬¬

**Mario: **No se ._. ¡Hola Kido! ._.U…

**Kido: **ENGENDRO TE QUIERES METER CON MI HERMANA! ¬¬ **-Se tira encima de Mario-**

**-5 segundos después-**

**Kido: -Tirado en el suelo- **x_x

**Chicos: -Aplauden- **O_O

**Shin: -Aparece de nuevo en la pantalla- ¬¬…**¡EXIJO QUE SE VIOLEN O SI NO MATARÉ A ESTAS LINDAS CHICAS! **–Amenaza a todas las chicas con una pistola-**

**Chicas: **QwQ

**Goenji: **No tenemos opción verdad? -.- **-Besa a Endo-**

**Endo: **QwQ

**Kazuki: **-w-'' **–Besa a Mario-**

**Jorge: -Besa a la pared- **AMOR MIO TTwTT

**Chicos: ¬¬…-Separan a Jorge de la Pared- **LA PARED NO CUENTA O_Ó

* * *

**-2 horas de violación después-**

**Chicos: -Tirados en el piso- **No pensamos hacer esto de nuevo ¬¬

**Karen, Tsuki y Shin: -Aparece en la habitación- **¡SAM, JORGE, MEMO! **–Lo abraza-**

**Jorge, Memo y Sam: **e/e…**-Se los llevan las chicas de la habitación- **

**Mike y Mario: **¿¡NOSOTROS QUE!? O_Ó

**Silvia: **¡Ahora hay otro reto! **–Leyendo un papel- **Quedaran atrapados en una piscina respondiendo adivinanzas absurdas, si se equivocan caerán a la piscina en la que hay meduzas, tiburones y anguilas eléctricas…

**María: **¡Primera adivinanza! owo ¡Música Dj!

**Shin: -Pone la música de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?- **8D

**María: **En este banco están juan y su padre el nombre del padre ya te lo he dicho ¿Cómo se llama el padre?

**Endo: **._. …Se llama Padre ewe

**Toramaru: **¿Juan? ._.

**Memo: **Esteban ¬¬

**María: **¡EQUIVOCADOS! :D…Espera Memo tu no opinas bueno? ¬¬

**Tsuki: -Tira una fruta podrida a Endo y Toramaru- **¡Buuu!

**Endo y Toramaru: -Se caen a la piscina y son electrocutados- **TT_TT

**Shin: **¡Otra! El padre de María tiene 5 hijos, Mama, Meme, mimi, momo, ¿cuál es el nombre del otro hijo? .-.

**Goenji: -Pensando- **Mamu! OwO

**Silvia: **¡MALO! O_Ó **–Goenji cae a la piscina y lo muerde un tiburón en la cabeza- **

**Goenji: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH MI HERMOSA CABEZA TT_TT

**Todos: **-.-U

**Fudou: **Es Mumu ._.

**María: **Correcto! :D **–Saca a Fudo de la piscina- **

**Chicos: **¡¿POR QUÉ A EL LO DEJAN SALIR!? O_Ó

**Andrea: **Porque me cae bien ^^ Ahora…¿Qué es negro por fuera y amarillo por dentro?

**Jorge: **Un pollito ninja –w-

**Andrea: **¡CORRECTO! ^^ Pero como nadie te quiere la tendrás mala! ^^ **-Le pone una tortuga al frente de el- **

**Jorge: **O_O…**-La tortuga lo muerde- **TT_TT

**Kazuki: **Presiento que voy a morir… ._.

**Karen: **¿Qué hay entre la espada y la pared?

**Kazuki: **Una persona? e.e

**Mario: **La ''Y'' idiota -.-

**Karen: -Tira a Mario al basurero- **Okey Kazuki…Fuiste un gran compañero uwú **–Le pone un conejo ninja en el pantalón-**

**Kazuki: **Un conejo ninja? O.o **–Le rompe la ropa- **-.-U…

**Chicas: **Lindos calzoncillos de Barbie :3 **–Sacando fotos-**

**Kazuki: **¿¡PERO QUÉ!? O_O…SHIIIN! ¬¬

**Natsumi: **Yo tengo una –w- ¿Que es verde por fuera, rojo por dentro y atraviesa por las noches las paredes?

**Sakuma: **Una familia de ratones tigres mutantes! .

**María: **¡NADIE TE DIO DERECHO A USAR MI ADIVINANZA NATSUMI! O_Ó…Y la respuesta es la sandia fantasma ._.

**Endo: **Pero eso no tiene sentido!

**Tachimukai: **¡Las sandias no puedes ser fantasmas!

**Mike: -Con un libro que dice ''La lógica de María''- **Aquí dice que si ewe

**Tsuki: **¡La última! ¿Qué es amarillo diiits rojo?

**Chicos: ** ._. … No tengo ni la menor idea…

**Shin: **El que adivine se llevara un premio…

**Domon: **Un semáforo e.e **–Lo muerde un tiburón- **Creo que me equivoque ._.

**Ichinose: **Un pollito ninja ¬w¬

**Rika: **¡MI QUERIDO ADIVINO! ¡DENLE SU PREMIO! *-*

**Silvia: **El premio es que sea el primero en hacer el otro reto! :3

**Ichinose: **¿Y cuál es el otro reto? ._.

**Silvia: **¡Hacer un musical!

**Todos: **¡ODIAMOS LOS MUSICALES! O_Q

**Silvia: **Se aguantan ¬¬…

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-30 minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chicas: -Sentadas al frente de un escenario-**

**Ichinose: -Aparece vestido de Justin Bieber- **Ejem…BABY, BABY, BABY OOOH! **–Le cae un auto encima- **x_x

**Andrea: **¿¡DE DONDE SALIÓ ESE AUTO!? O_O

**Chizuru: **¡Hola! n_n/ Estaba por aquí y de repente por culpa de Mark , Dylan y Fidio mi auto salió volando…

**Shin y Andrea: **¡CHIZUU! QwQ **–La abrazan-**

**María: **¡MAAAARKY! **–Lo abraza-**

**Mark: **n_nU

**Dylan y Fidio: **¿Qué onda? 8|

**Karen: **Cof, Cof…estamos haciendo un musical…¿¡Y USTEDES NOS INTERRUMPEN!? O_Ó

**Recién llegados: **¡LO SENTIMOS! QwQ

**Andrea y Mario: -Se ponen a bailar balada boa- **8D

**Todos: -.-U….**

**.-.-.-.-.-Después de que los llegados se ordenaran- .-.-.-.-**

**Chizuru: -Vestida de presentadora- **¡Ahora con ustedes, el Raimon bailando Toxic de Britney Spears!

**Chicos: -Aparecen vestidos de azafatas de avión- **e/e

**Shin: -Tomando fotos y pone la canción-**

**Mario: -Moviendo su falda- **ewe…

Baby can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

**Mike: -Con una peluca-** -.-… I need a hit

Baby give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Kido: -Con capa rosada- Too high, can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

**Jorge: -Arrastrandose por el suelo- **7_7… With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

Tasting the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Todos: Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

**Aki, Haruna y Natsumi**: nwn!

It's getting late to give you up

I took a sip

From my devil cup

Slowly taking over me

**Fudou, Fubuki y Toramaru: -Vestidos de gatubela- ewe…**

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now?

**Memo: -Se tira al escenario- **I'M GAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D

**Fuyuka: -Aparece como el exorcista- **¡Hola! n_n

**Todos: **O_O…¡AAAAH! **–Salen corriendo-**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-En un refugio Anti-Fuyuka-.-.-.-.-**

**Endo: **Eso estuvo cerca O_OU

**Goenji: **Jue Horrible TT_TT

**Chicas: -Sonriendo maliciosamente- **Muajajajaja :D

**Chicos: **A-ahora que!? O_O…

**María: **¡HE LLAMADO A GOKU! w

**Marc: **¿Y qué con eso? -.-

**Chizuru: -Viste a Endo como Freezer y a otros chicos como enemigos de Goku- **A pues nada n.n

**Goku: -Aparece- **¡Hola!...O_O…¡ENEMIGOS! . **-Les tira un kame kame ha-**

**Chicos: **¡AAAAAH! **–Salen volando con heridas graves- **

**Andrea: **¡GOKU DAME TU AUTOGRAFO! *O*

**María: **¡Y A MI! *w*

**Goku: **Bien…de Son Goku para chicas desconocidas :3 **–Les da un autógrafo y se va-**

**Chicas: **Adiós Goku QwQ

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el hospital con los chicos-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jorge: **Ay me dolió TT_TT

**Kabeyama: **¿Pero no es increíble? ¡FUIMOS ATACADOS POR GOKU!

**Chicos: -.-U…**

**Fidio: **No sabía que ser atacados por el guerrero mas fuerte del universo era bueno .-.

**¿?: -Aparece en la habitación- **¡Hola, seré su enfermero durante el tiempo que estén aquí!

**Memo: **Imposible pero si es…

**Chuck Norris: **¡Soy Chuck Norris, su enfermero oficial!

**Chicos:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **–Giran las cámaras alrededor-**

* * *

**Andrea: ¡Y se acabo! w Lo siento si lo encuentran corto ._.U Intentaré poner conti lo mas rápido posible!**

**Shin: ¡MÁS TE VALE! O_Ó**

**Memo: Sayooo! Y por qué tengo que ser gay? eweU**

**Karen: Por que Andrea lo dice –w- ¡Adiós!**


End file.
